


Bottle Feeding

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, Demon, F/M, Family, Fluff, bottle feeding, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, happiness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Laxus feeds his baby as an exhausted Mira sleeps.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 22





	Bottle Feeding

The dragon slayer held his daughter in his arms in the morning hours, before the sun had risen and the moon cast a glooming dark glow over Magnolia, as he sat at the table with a warm bottle of milk in his hand.

His daughter had been crying in her cot as he got up quickly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife who was exhausted after tending to the baby most of the time.

He felt guilty with how exhausted Mira had been when he came through the door, she was practically nodding off with the baby in her arms as it was only 6pm, that’s when Laxus had sent her off to bed and tended to the baby for the night, got her ready for bed and fed before placing her down for the night.

Now he was with her at 4am, feeding the hungry baby again as she sucked on the bottle, looking up at her father as she fed, intrigued with the man feeding her as she was already so used to seeing her mother feeding and changing her but now that was all thrown off with the man now doing that.

She reached up with one hand and held onto his finger with her small dainty hand, her hand barely being able to make it around his finger.

He looked down at her with hooded eyes, exhausted as he’d only had a few hours sleep, he’d done a few chores for Mira to help her out a bit as she was doing everything lately whilst he was trying to rake in some jewels for them so they could live steadily, he had barely been apart of his daughters few months of life.

He hated that, the thought of not being there for either of them but hopefully he wouldn’t have to leave for a while and could stick around, wanting to be there for his daughters firsts.

He admired the blonde baby in his arms, a smile on his face as her bright blue eyes, similar to Mira’s looked back up at him as she drank her milk.

He remembered the joy of when she was born, the tears that slipped down his cheeks as he held her for the first time, after 18 hours of labour, Mira was exhausted as he held their baby and stared at her in awe, letting the tears fall, he was happy.

Even in this moment right now, only in his boxers, his hair a mess and his eyes hooded, he stared at his baby with the same look when he first held her, happiness bubbling through him as he admired what him and the demon had created.

He placed the bottle down once she had finished and placed her against his shoulder, patting and rubbing her back slowly 

Small hiccups elicited from the baby as he smiles and carried her back upstairs, she was already drifting back off in his arms as he placed her in her cot in the corner of their room.

He tucked her in and placed her teddy beside her, waiting for his daughter to fall into a deep slumber, well until about 6 or 7 am when she’d be awake again for the day to start and her breakfast.

Laxus collapsed back on his bed that he shared with his demon, his eyes already closed as he pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and kissing softly, “I love you” he whispered as he fell asleep, holding the love of his life in his arms with their child only two steps away from them. This was happiness.


End file.
